Gara Gara Fanacc
by MilkCoffee9488
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah fan account yang membuat Kim Jongin merasa kesal akan kelakuan Oh Sehun. HUNKAI / SEKAI / SEJONG / HUNJONG / OH SEHUN KIM JONGIN /NC


**HUNKAI**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **and other cast**

 **Berawal dari sebuah _fan account_ yang membuat Kim Jongin merasa kesal akan kelakuan Oh Sehun.**

.

.

" _Baby . . ._ " Oh Sehun pria pucat itu terus merayu namja manis yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Sayang, jangan memajukan bibir sexymu itu, aku tidak tahan."

Plak

"Aw !! Sayang kenapa memukulku?? " Pekik Sehun.

Sedangkan jongin, namja manis yang sedari tadi dirayu oleh namja pucat - Oh Sehun - itu hanya terdiam. Kim jongin masih kesal akan jawaban Sehun kepada fans tadi saat mereka melakukan _fansign_.

"Sayang, maafkan aku. Perkataanku tadi keluar begitu saja saat ditanya seperti itu." Kata Sehun melas.

"Hun . . . Sudah aku bilang berulang kali, pikirkan lagi apa yang akan kau jawab. Kita ini _public figur_. Kita tidak boleh asal bicara, kau tau kan akibatnya ?" Balas Jongin yang akhirnya mau bicara.

Bukan Jongin tidak suka kalau Sehun secara tidak langsung mengaku kepada fans bahwa dirinya sudah menempati tempat _special_ di hati Sehun. Tetapi dia belum siap, sudah berkali-kali dia mendapat cacian yang bahkan sama sekali tidak layak dia dapatkan. Jongin hanya tidak mau hubungannya dengan Sehun diketahui public, dia tidak mau drinya dan Sehun bahkan teman segrupnya mendapat makian dari masyarakat. Dia masih memikirkan masa depan exo.

"Iya jong maafkan aku, aku hanya terlalu memikirkanmu sehingga kata itu yang aku keluarkan. Aku hanya ingin kau tau, aku sangat mecintaimu." Aku sehun sambil memeluk pinggang Jongin erat.

"Hmmmm baiklah aku memaafkanmu, tapi awas sekali lagi kau melakukannya jangan harap kau dapat _jatah_ selama sebulan Oh Sehun!" Ancam Jongin galak, namun malah bersingut duduk di pangkuan Sehun.

 _'ah beruangku sangat manis, juniorku jadi merindukannya.'_ batin Sehun.

"Iya _baby_ , aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Kau benar-benar sudah memaafkanku jong?" Tanya Sehun sambil mendongak menatap beruang kesayangannya, karena posisi Jongin yang berada di pangkuannya membuat kepala Jongin lebih tinggi darinya.

"Em. . . Aku sudah memaafkanmu albinoku" Jawab Jongin sambil menempatkan kepala Sehun di lehernya.

Posisi seperti ini tidak di sia-siakan oleh Sehun begitu saja. Disesapnya leher Jongin dengan kuat, sehingga menimbulkan bercak merah yang tidak akan hilang untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"Aahhhh. . . Yak Oh Sehun !!! Apa yang kau lakukakan eoh !! Ucap Jongin sok galak namun tetap imut di mata Sehun, dan menggairahkan. (Mesum emang Oseh wkwk)

"Bear. . . Aku merindukanmu sayang, _little oh_ merindukan rumahnya." Dengan jail Sehun meremas penis kecil Jongin yang sedikit menegang.

"Ngghhhh. . . Ahhh Oohhh Sehun hentikan, nanti ada yang melihat." Ucap Jongin sambil menahan desahannya.

Sehun yang tak tahan akan ekspresi Jongin pun mencium bibirnya brutal, menyesap bibir atas bawah secara bergantian. Jangan lupakan tangan besarnya yang masih setia memanjakan penis Jongin.

Cpk

Cpk

Cpk

Bunyi decakan khas ciuman terdengar jelas ditelinga mereka berdua, mambuat gairah mereka meletup-letup meminta untuk segera dipuaskan.

"Emmhhhh Sehunmmpphh mmpphh" Desahan Jongin mengalun indah di kamar HunKai yang sangat terasa panas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Plok

Plok

Plok

Bunyi benturan antar kulit semakin terdengar. Berasal dari dua anak manusia yang tengah menikmati pergemulan panas.

Jongin yang sedang menungging, dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada meja dan kakinya yg diangkat satu. Sementara Sehun dibelakangnya dengan brutal menyodok lubang kenikmatan dengan penis besar miliknya.

"Ahhh ahhh aahhh ngghh faster hun ngghhhh ah ini aahhh ak- aku tidak kuat ahhh ngghh oh sehun"

"Nghhh kenapa lubangmu semakin menyempit _baby_ , padahal hampir setiap hari aku menyodokmu ngghh" Geram sehun, akibat ketatnya lubang jongin.

"Aahhh salahkan aahh ahh penis ah ah penismu yang terlalu besar oohhh ohhh pelan ahhh pelan ahhh ahh"

"Akan kuberikan kenikmatan yang luar biasa sayang ahhh." Sehun membawa jongin ke ranjang dan merebahkannya tanpa melepas penyatuan mereka. Kedua kaki Jongin ditekuk hingga lutut Jongin menyentuh dada kekasihnya, dengan posisi seperti ini penis Sehun lebih mudah untuk menggenjot lubang lapar Jongin.

"Aahhh ahhh seh ahh sehun aku tidak aahhh tahan aaanggghhhhhhh"

"Ahh sial, kenapa lubangmu semakin menyempit nghhh" Penis Sehun semakin menusuk brutal.

"Aahh ahhh ahh faster nghh hun ahhhh nikmat ahh"

"Kau menyukainya sayang??"

"Aahhh suka aahhh lebih dalam aahhhh hunn ahh penismu ahh nikmat ahhhh fuck ohhh fuck ohh"

Sehun menyunggingkan senyumnya, kemudian melepas penyatuan mereka dan membalikan tubuh Jongin untuk menungging.

"Rasakan penisku ini sayang ahh" Geram Sehun langsung menghentakkan penisnya dalam, tepat menyentuh titik special Jongin.

"Aahh ahh fuck fuck fuck ahhh ahhh ohhh ya Tuhan aaahhhh ini nikmat ahhhh."

Desahan Jongin semakin menggila, dia sudah seperti jalang papan atas yang haus akan sentuhan. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Penis besar berurat Sehun terlalu nikmat.

"Aahhhh sshhh sshhh seh- ahhh sehun ahh ak ahhhh aku mauu ahhh keluar ahhh ahhh"

"Tahan sayang, sebentar lagi"

Tangan kanan Sehun berpindah ke penis Jongin, mengocoknya sebrutal dia menggenjot lubang Jongin. Sementara tangan kirinya memeluk leher Jongin dan mencium random bahu sempitnya.

"Aahhh ahhhh ohhh shhh aku tak tahan ahhh aahhh aku mau cum ahhh !!

"Ahhhh SEHUNNNNNNN!!!!

Tubuh Jongin bergetar hebat, menyemburkan cairannya hingga mengenai dadanya dan tangan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya diletakan dipinggul Jongin menariknya maju mundur brutal. Jongin sudah sangat kelelahan, namun Sehun tidak peduli, dia hanya ingin menuju puncaknya.

"Aahhhh ahhh pelan pelan aahhh sehunn pelan"

"Ahhh lubangmu sayang, makan panisku ahh." Sehun semakin tidak karuan menggenjot tubuh Jongin.

"Aahhh ahhh ohh aku mau keluar ahhhh lagi ahhh faster hunn ngghhh sshh ohhh fuck"

"Bersama sayang ahhhh ngghhhh"

"Ahhh aku keluar aaahhhhhh"

"Ahhh ahhh ongghhhhh"

"Ahhhhhh SEHUNHHHHHHHH/JONGGGHHHHHH AHHHHHHH"

Sehun masih menggoyangkan pinggulnya pelan, memastikan cairannya keluar semua. Kemudian menggulingkan dirinya ke samping Jongin tanpa melepas penyatuan mereka.

"Lelah sayang??" Bisik Sehun sambil mengusap dan mancium kening Jongin.

"Hmmmmm." Jongin hanya bergumam dan memeluk perut Sehun.

"Terimakasih sayang" Ucap Sehun sambil menggerakan pinggulnya pelan.

"Engghh Sehun sudah."

Sehun hanya terkekeh dan memeluk Jongin lebih erat, tidak lupa tangannya yang masih mengusap kepala jongin.

"Sayang. . ."

"Apa hun. . ?"

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, jangan pedulikan kata orang, mereka tidak tahu kita. Kita yang menjalankan hubungan ini, mereka hanya bisa berkomentar tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semua yang akan terjadi di masa depan akan lebih sulit tapi percayalah aku selalu mencintamu." Ucap Sehun sambil mengecup dalam kening jongin.

"Aku juga sangat mancintaimu hun, aku yakin jika saatnya nanti tiba, mereka akan menerima kita, mereka akan mendukung kita. Aku bahagia hun orang-orang terdekat sangat mendukung kita. Dan fans yang mendukung kita pasti akan sangat bahagia nanti, karena aku tahu hun hubungan kita adalah hal yang mereka inginkan." Balas Jongin, menatap mata elang Sehun.

"Kita akan selalu memberikan yang terbaik buat mereka, dan aku akan memberikan hidupku untukmu jong."

"Aku mencintaimu hun, sangat."

"Aku tahu, aku juga mencintamu sayang. Jja kita tidut. Selamat tidur Jonginnya Sehun."

"Selamat tidur Sehunnya Jongin." Sambil senyum dan mengecup kilat bibir tipis Sehun.

.

END

Apan ini ???? Wkkkkk

Btw ini pertama kali banget aku bikin ff wkwk

Gak jelas, iya soalnya masih belajar hehe

Lagi kobam sama fanacc yang kemarin bahas HunKai, dan semoga itu bener hehe

Maaf kalo jelek, maaf kalo NC nya kurang Hot, maaf juga kalo banyak typo soalnya ngetik di hp hehe

Harap maklum kalo jelek, soalnya baru pertama /senyum maaf

Makasih kalo ada yang mau baca ff absurd aku /bow/


End file.
